Dial P for Powerpuff
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: Tired of being beaten by the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo has a plan to stop Townsville's heroes once and for all, and it involves gaining the powers of a certain superhero primate. Powerpuff Girls / Dexter's Laboratory Crossover
1. Mojo Jojo's Revenge

**Chapter 1: Mojo Jojo's Revenge**

"The city of Townsville, is under attack by a giant mechanical menace," the narrator said as a giant mech was on a rampage through the area. Inside, Mojo Jojo, the evil monkey genius, was laughing at the chaos.

"Run in fear, citizens of Townsville, for I, Mojo Jojo, will flatten this entire city until nothing remains. Then I, Mojo Jojo, will rebuild Townsville in my own image, and you will serve me," Mojo Jojo said while the mech fired a wrecking ball into a building, but a pink stream of light flew at it and blocked it.

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo," a voice said as the pink light revealed itself to be Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles and Buttercup came up behind the mech.

"Don't you need a permit to do that?" Buttercup asking, knowing the answer already.

"And who would serve a monkey?" Bubbles asked rhetorically.

"Powerpuff Girls, you have interfered with my plans for the last time. For I, Mojo Jojo, will use this demolition mech to destroy you," Mojo Jojo said with a crazed look on his face.

"Big deal. You keep saying that, and yet, we still manage to whoop your butt every single time," Buttercup said with a smirk.

"I have to agree with Buttercup. You never won against us," Blossom said, throwing the wrecking ball into the mech, destroying it while Mojo Jojo ejected.

"Good thing I installed this ejector seat so that I, Mojo Jojo, can escape to...," Mojo Jojo said when he was interrupted by the three girls beating him up as usual. Then, he was thrown in the back of a police paddy wagon and hauled off to prison, and the girls watched.

"Well, at least he's back behind bars," Blossom said.

"Yeah, but something tells me he's going to break out to try another scheme to destroy us," Buttercup said.

"When will he ever learn?" Bubbles said.

"Don't worry, Bubbles. If he does come back for a beating, he knows who to call," Blossom said.

"Teen Titans?" Buttercup asked, getting a look of confusion from Blossom and Bubbles.

 **MEANWHILE**

In another city, Monkey was sitting in his cage in Dexter's Laboratory. As he swung happily on his swing, he got a telepathic message.

"Monkey, this is Agent Honeydew. The Justice Friends are in danger. Help them," a female voice said while a black-and-gold costume appeared on Monkey, and he flew through the roof of Dexter's house.

"Honey, the rat problem is getting bad," Dexter's dad said.

"I am not calling the exterminator again," Dexter's mom said.

While Monkey went into the city, he saw Major Glory, Val Hallen, and the Infraggable Krunk facing off against a giant blowfish monster.

"What on purple mountains majesty is this thing?" Major Glory asked.

"Thou thinks it is a heinous sea monster sent by Poseidon to punish man," Val Hallen replied.

"Krunk not care. Monster causing Krunk to miss TV Puppet Pals," Krunk said, throwing a car at it, making the creature angrier. It then stomped on the purple-skinned hero.

"Ouch," Val Hallen said.

"You asked for it, foul beast. No one crushes America and my friend," Major Glory said, flying into the air and firing his Star-Spangled Laser Vision, which had no effect on the monster. Monkey arrived and started to fight the monster, which started to harm it.

"Monkey, long time no see," Major Glory said as the two double teamed the monster, beating it up as it fell to the ground. News reporters came to interview Major Glory.

"Major Glory, how does it feel to save the city from that giant monster?" a female reporter asked.

"Me? Save the city? No, it was a team effort, thanks to my friends and Monkey," Major Glory said as Monkey gave out his usual screeches.

 **HOWEVER**

In prison, Mojo Jojo was watching the news and saw the footage of Monkey beating up the monster.

"How can this be? A monkey with super powers fighting for good? This one is like the Powerpuff Girls, only a primate like me. I, Mojo Jojo, must figure out the secret to the hero they call Monkey, so that I can finally crush the Powerpuff Girls once and for all," Mojo Jojo said to himself.

"Well, good luck doing that. You need the right bait to get him to come to you," a voice said, which was Fuzzy Lumpkins in his cell.

"Ah, yes, that is what I shall be researching on, Lumpkins," Mojo Jojo said, blasting the wall with a laser he managed to smuggle into the cell and jumped out.

"Hey, what about me? I want a piece of them Powerpuff Girls," Fuzzy yelled as Mojo Jojo landed in a ship that was waiting for him.

"I'll send one to you in the mail, if there's any left," Mojo Jojo said, escaping while the alarms rang.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Honey-deusa

**Chapter 2: Honey-deusa**

In an abandoned beauty shop in Townsville, Sedusa, the mistress of deception, was looking in a cracked mirror at her hair, which had grown back.

"Finally, I have a full head of hair. Ms. Bellum is so going to pay for the humiliation I had to suffer through," Sedusa said, putting on some make-up.

 **MEANWHILE**

Mojo Jojo was in his volcano lab, looking at footage of Monkey.

"If I am to capture Monkey and find a way to gain his powers, I must find a weakness. Only then can I, Mojo Jojo, be able to formulate a plan to capture him," Mojo Jojo said as he found a picture of Monkey sharing a milkshake with Agent Honeydew.

"So, Monkey is in love with this human? If I am not mistaken, this girl is a member of Global Security, a group of peacekeepers who were seen protecting the world from intergalactic threats. She must be his weakness," Mojo Jojo said to himself.

 **BACK AT THE BEAUTY SHOP**

Sedusa was looking through her disguises when Mojo Jojo came in.

"You are the one called Sedusa, am I correct?" Mojo Jojo asked.

"Mojo Jojo, I didn't expect you break out this early," Sedusa said, trying to use her hypnotic charm, but Mojo Jojo looked away.

"In case you do not understand, I, Mojo Jojo, am not here for a date. I am here because I need you for a job," Mojo Jojo said.

"Oh, a supervillain team up? I like that. Hopefully, it will end better than when I hired the Gangreen Gang," Sedusa said.

"Oh, this will be much better," Mojo Jojo said with a smirk.

 **LATER**

The Powerpuff Girls were at home, resting, when the Powerpuff Hotline rang. Blossom picked it up.

"Yes, Mayor." Blossom said.

 **BACK IN TOWNSVILLE HALL**

The Mayor was panicking while Mojo Jojo was rampaging in his office.

"Girls, it's horrible. Mojo Jojo has broken out of prison and has come after me," the Mayor said.

"Don't worry, Mayor, we'll be right over," Blossom said as the girls flew over.

"While the girls are flying to the Mayor's rescue, something bad is about to happen in another place," the narrator said as, in another town, Agent Honeydew was waiting for Monkey.

"I hope Monkey makes it. I ordered his favorite: a banana split," Agent Honeydew said while Sedusa was sneaking up on her. As she turned around, she saw the mistress.

"Hello, Honeydew," Sedusa said, grabbing Agent Honeydew, but not before she used her telepathy to call Monkey.

"Monkey, come quick, I am in danger," Agent Honeydew said before Sedusa knocked her out and took her to a closet. While in the closet, Sedusa used make-up to look like Agent Honeydew and put on her clothes. Then, she dressed Honeydew like her. She then tied her up, placed her in a freezer, and laughed, imitating Agent Honeydew's voice.

"Looks like you need to chill out for a while," Sedusa said in Honeydew's voice, coming out to see Monkey, who was confused and started to make noises, asking what happened.

"Oh, Monkey. Don't worry. There was some freaky lady trying to capture me, but I manage to put her on the run," Sedusa said. As her voice was a clever imitation of Agent Honeydew's, Monkey could not tell the difference and gave a sigh of relief.

"So, since this is no longer a safe place, I suggest we go somewhere else. I found a great city called Townsville. Like this city has you and the Justice Friends, it has its own super heroes," Agent Honeydew said. Monkey agreed, as he thought a change of location for their date was good. Monkey flew her to Townsville, unaware of the evil plot that was planned against him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Girls Meet Monkey

**Chapter 3: Girls Meet Monkey**

"Meanwhile, back in the city of Townsville, some monkey business was about to unfold," the narrator said while Mojo Jojo was watching the monitor.

"Yes, this Money took the bait. For a primate superhero, he is easily fooled thanks to the power known as love. As soon as she brings him to my observatory, I, Mojo Jojo, will take his powers for myself, of which I will use to destroy those wretched Powerpuff Girls once and for all," Mojo Jojo said as he laughed maniacally when suddenly, his telephone rang and he picked it up.

"Who dares interrupt my plans for revenge?" Mojo Jojo asked in frustration.

"Mojo Jojo, I am Mandark, and I am calling you from my secret laboratory to ask for advice. I am making a giant robot in which to best my hated rival. Do you have any suggestions?" the caller asked.

"Does this looks like an evil genius hotline to you?! I, Mojo Jojo, am busy with a new scheme, so I, Mojo Jojo, suggest do your own homework!" Mojo Jojo yelled.

"But, I only want...," the caller said when Mojo Jojo slammed the phone.

"Evil genius wanna-bes, always trying to steal my ideas," Mojo Jojo mumbled.

 **MEANWHILE**

In Townsville Park, the Powerpuff Girls were with Professor Utonium, their creator and caretaker. They were playing with their friends.

"Man, ever since we kicked Mojo Jojo's butt, things have gotten quiet," Buttercup said as she punched the ball on the rope to the point where it span around the pole.

"Well, all the villains are in jail, so that is a good thing, right?" Bubbles asked as she played with Octi.

"That's right, Bubbles. Besides, if there is any trouble, we'll be ready," Blossom replied as she did another punch to get the ball unstuck. Monkey came to the park with Agent Honeydew, who the primate hero did not know was really Seduca.

"You're going to enjoy Townsville, Monkey. The park actually has a volcano," Agent Honeydew said. Monkey looked at Agent Honeydew in amazement, then he heard a shriek as he saw Bubbles looking at him.

"Oh my gosh, is that who I think it is," Bubbles said as she flew towards Monkey. He saw the girl and was amazed she had superpowers and made noises to communicate.

"Why, yes, I have superpowers," Bubbles said, amazing Monkey.

"You can understand what Monkey says?" Agent Honeydew asked.

"Of course. I'm Bubbles, and I just love animals," Bubbles said as she shook hands with Monkey while her sisters and the Professor arrived.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. It's Monkey," Professor Utonium said.

"Monkey? I didn't know he was visiting Townsville," Buttercup said. Monkey communicated with his own language, which Bubbles understood.

"Monkey said he is here on a date with Agent Honeydew," Bubbles said.

"Well, it's good to meet one good monkey," Professor Utonium said when suddenly, a blast was heard. Monkey was freaking out as Bubbles calmed him down.

"Hey, calm down, Monkey. What's wrong?" Bubbles asked. Monkey pointed to a blast downtown, where Fuzzy Lumpkins was shooting up the place.

"That darn Mojo won't help bust me out of prison, will he? All I wanted was a lift back home," Fuzzy said as he picked up a car and threw it into another car as he went into the woods.

"Oh, boy, Fuzzy Lumpkins is back at it," Buttercup said.

"We should stop him," Blossom said as Monkey communicated.

"Monkey says if it's okay, he wants to help us stop the weird fuzzy man," Bubbles said.

"Now that's a good way of describing him," Buttercup said as he started to giggle, making Monkey smile.

"Okay. I bet we could learn a thing or two from him," Blossom said as the four flew off.

 **MEANWHILE**

Agent Honeydew (Seduca) contacted Mojo Jojo via a special compact mirror the villain made for her.

"Bad news. Monkey flew off with those Powerpuff Girls, all because Fuzzy had to show his furry mug," Seduca said in her normal voice.

"So, that fool managed to break out without my help? No matter, my power-sucking machine needs more time to work out the bugs. That is, if I, Mojo Jojo, am not interrupted by this Mandark," Mojo Jojo said as the telephone rang and he picked it up.

"Mojo Jojo, it's me, Mandark," the caller said.

"Curses," Mojo Jojo yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. A Fuzzy Battle

**Chapter 4: A Fuzzy Battle**

"As The Powerpuff Girls and Monkey chase after Fuzzy Lumpkins, a major rescue was taking place," the narrator said while the real Agent Honeydew was still trapped in the closet.

"When I get my hands on that snake-haired witch, I'll show her how I make a banana split," Agent Honeydew said when suddenly, the door was ripped off its hinge. She was in shock.

"Someone wants a piece of me?" Agent Honeydew said, getting into a fighting stance. However, it was Krunk.

"Monkey not with you? Krunk came here for ice cream, but Krunk didn't see you two," Krunk said.

"Krunk, thank goodness, listen, we need to get to Townsville. Monkey may be in terrible danger," Agent Honeydew said. 

"Looks like the real Agent Honeydew is safe and sound, and back at Townsville," the narrator said as the Girls manage to cut off Fuzzy's escape to the woods as he pulls out his Boomstick.

"Time to shoot you varmints out of the sky!" Fuzzy yelled as he opened fire at the girls, who dodged the attacks. Then, Blossom knocked the gun out of his hands.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to play with guns?" Bubbles said.

"Yeah. You could've put someone's eye out," Blossom said while Monkey punched Fuzzy from behind, knocking him out.

"Good one, Monkey," Buttercup said. Monkey screeched happily as the two gave each other a high five.

 **LATER**

While Fuzzy was taken back to jail, Monkey flew off to find Agent Honeydew, and when he found her, he saw Mojo Jojo.

"Hello, Monkey," Mojo Jojo said as Seduca got a bag and shoved Monkey in it.

"Man, Fuzzy Lumpkins got a lot of nerve delaying our plan," Seduca said.

"That fool gave me enough time to finish preparations. Soon, I, Mojo Jojo, will have his powers, and the Powerpuff Girls will finally meet their match," Mojo Jojo said as the two went off.

 **LATER**

The girls were looking for Monkey when Agent Honeydew came with the Justice Friends.

"Agent Honeydew? I thought you were with Monkey," Blossom said in confussion.

"Powerpuff Girls, long time, no see," Valhallen said.

"Major Glory and Valhallen. How has the A.W.S.M. been holding up?" Buttercup asked.

"If you mean S.O.A.P., then to be honest, when we disbanded, Valhallen and I decided to rejoin our old pals, The Justice Friends," Major Glory replied.

"Krunk confused," Krunk said, scratching his head.

"What's a Krunk?" Bubbles said.

"Oh, yes, I haven't introduced you. This is the Infraggable Krunk," Major Glory said.

"Say, do you like TV Puppet Pals?" Bubbles asked.

"Krunk love TV Puppet Pals," Krunk said, jumping up and down.

"Girls, Major Glory told me about you, and we need your help. Monkey has gone off with someone who impersonated me, and I think he's in trouble," Agent Honeydew said.

"Imposter. This could only mean Seduca," Blossom said.

"I heard them say they were going to the volcano observatory, and that's Mojo's home," Bubbles said.

"Something tells me the two are working together and are using Monkey in a plot," Buttercup said.

"Then we don't have a minute to lose. Earth's greatest hero is in danger," Major Glory said as the group went to Mojo's base.

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	5. Mojo's Superpowered Rage

**Chapter 5: Mojo's Superpowered Rage**

The Powerpuff Girls and the Justice Friends flew into the Volcano Observatory to see Monkey strapped to a table while Mojo Jojo laughed.

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo," the girls said, as Major Glory was dumbfounded by their arch nemesis.

"A talking monkey? Now there's something new," Major Glory said.

"You do realize Mojo Jojo is our arch nemesis, right," Blossom said when Krunk got near Mojo Jojo and hugged him.

"Aw, Krunk think talking monkey cute," Krunk said, as Mojo used his new superstrength to throw Krunk out of a window.

"You are too late, Powerpuffs. Thanks to Seduca leading Monkey here, I, Mojo Jojo has managed to transfer his powers into my body. Now, I will destroy you," Mojo Jojo said as he flew up and punched Bubbles, knocking her out the same window. She started crying as Krunk got up and comforted her.

"Are you okay?" Krunk asked.

"Mojo Jojo really did get Monkey's strength, and he punched me out," Bubbles said, Krunk getting mad.

"Bad talking monkey made poor Powerpuff cry! Now Krunk angry!" Krunk yelled as he jumped back into the volcano lab and punched Mojo Jojo back, which sent him into a wall, but with no damage.

"Nice try, but thankfully, I felt no pain whatsoever, you purple brute," Mojo Jojo said as Krunk jumped at him and continued to pound on him, only to get punched in the guts.

"I see this is how you play. You may have superior brawn, but I have brains," Mojo said as Krunk held his gut and fell to his knees.

"Krunk felt that," Krunk said as Major Glory stepped up.

"How dare you strike Krunk? By the dawn's early light, we will end your reign of terror," Major Glory said while Blossom joined him.

"Seriously, you referenced the national anthem," Mojo Jojo said, stupefied while Major Glory was embarrassed.

"Well, excuse me for being patriotic. Since brute force won't stop you, this will," Major Glory said as he pulled out some Justice Fruit Pies.

"You think simple product placement affects me," Mojo said as he slaps them out of Major Glory's hand.

"Well, it stopped the Math Magician," Major Glory said while Mojo punched the patriotic hero out of the lab and into a tree, causing Val Hallen to fly down while strumming on his guitar.

"Thou shall stop thy bogus deeds, foul simian," Val Hallen said as thunder and lightning stuck Mojo Jojo, as the villain was unfazed.

"Now, I like this," Buttercup said as she flew in and punched Mojo Jojo, knocking his helmet off, revealing his brain.

"Whoa, thou brain is big," Val Hallen said.

"Well, that's because he got hit by Chemical X on the day we were created," Buttercup said.

"Wait, you were created," Major Glory said as everyone was interested.

"Yeah, and Mojo is responsible," Blossom said.

"I am not," Mojo yelled as he unleashed a powerful blast as the Powerpuff Girls and the Justice Friends teamed up to attack. Agent Honeydew got Monkey out as he looked at her and felt sad.

"Oh, don't feel bad. I still love you," Agent Honeydew said.

"Aw, how cute. The agent is cuddling up to her dirty primate," Seduca said.

"He only fell for Mojo's trap because you had the nerve to use our love for each other to your advantage," Agent Honeydew said as she kicked Seduca into a wall. Monkey got up while the Powerpuff Girls kept fighting Mojo Jojo.

"The Powerpuff Girls need your help," Agent Honeydew said as Monkey flew up and joined the fight. As he punched Mojo, he saw that his punch hurt Mojo because the evil genius flinched.

"How is this possible? I, Mojo Jojo, have absorbed all your powers," Mojo Jojo said with wide eyes.

"Looks like you didn't do your homework. Monkey's powers don't just come from his DNA, they come from much more," Blossom said as she kicked Mojo in the gut, as he felt that.

"It seems the vile Mojo Jojo is losing thy power," Val Hallen said.

"Then let's kick his butt," Buttercup said as the Powerpuff Girls, Justice Friends, and Monkey beat up Mojo, who was then thrown in a police paddy wagon alongside Seduca as they were hauled to prison.

 **LATER**

The girls and Krunk were enjoying watching TV Puppet Pals. Major Glory and Val Hallen were enjoying some Justice Fruit Pies as they chatted with Professor Utonium.

"Well, it's good to see that Mojo is back behind bars," the professor said, as the girls laughed at a joke. Meanwhile, Agent Honeydew and Monkey were enjoying a banana crème pie in the kitchen.

"Well at least this story has a happy ending," the narrator said.

"And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to The Powerpuff Girls, The Justice Friends, and Monkey. What an incredible team-up. We should do this again sometime in the future," the narrator added.

THE END


End file.
